


Surprising new neighbors

by StrongheartMaid



Category: G.I. Joe - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, mild AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 13:23:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15120302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrongheartMaid/pseuds/StrongheartMaid
Summary: Who would have thought that their sworn enemies would become their new neighbors - a thought neither Joe or Cobra agents were expecting...





	1. Tower Block

James glanced down from his spot on the balcony, his dark eyes studying the moving truck. Funny, there hadn't been any gossip from the neighbors that Anastasia had told him about concerning that. He sighed - looks like his intelligence officer was slacking on her job. He'd have to remedy that later. He was just about to head in when he spotted something. No, not possible..

He rubbed his eyes and glanced down again, taking in the sight. No matter how many times he looked, he still had trouble believing it. "Of all the tower blocks in all the world, they would have to move into this one," he said dryly. He sighed and quietly wondered if it would be in good taste to bring their new neighbors a fruit basket. Although, would those Joes accept it? He pondered that as he headed inside, still trying to figure out how to tell his Baroness that her sworn enemy, Snake-Eyes, was their new neighbor.

Snake-Eyes shuddered as he had felt someone's eyes on him, but shrugged after a moment - dismissing the feeling.


	2. Fruit Basket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snake-eyes never saw this coming..

Snake-Eyes merely stared in disbelief at the pair of figures, holding.. Was that really a fruit basket in the Baroness's hands? He boggled for a moment before thumping a heel to the ground to alert Shana to their guests.

Shana was drying her hands on a towel when she heard the thump and jogged slowly to the living room, grateful that she kept a set of throwing knives on her person - just in case. She stopped next to Snake-Eyes and found herself boggling at the sight as well. She glanced at the fruit basket, then up at the Baroness, then down at the basket again.

James was very glad the metal mask hid his expression because he could feel a eye twitch at their reactions. Okay, so normally they'd be guns a-blasting about now, but seriously, they couldn't afford the attention to their work right now. 

Shana cleared her throat and plastered on a cheerful smile. "Why don't the two of you come in and we can see what we can do about that fruit basket of yours?"


End file.
